1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to vertical semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing vertical semiconductor devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to non-volatile memory devices which include a vertical channel and methods of manufacturing non-volatile memory devices which include a vertical channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, methods of manufacturing multiple transistors in a vertical direction with respect to a substrate, instead of or in addition to a horizontal direction, have been developed to improve the integration degree of memory devices. According to these methods, sacrificial layers and insulation layers are alternately and repeatedly stacked and partially etched to form an opening for forming the transistors. A potential drawback to these methods is that, as the number of the stacked layers increases, it becomes increasingly difficult to form the opening with a small width. It may also be difficult to form a layer or pattern filling the opening when the opening has a high aspect ratio.